An Exposing Dream
by CobaltArms
Summary: Natsuki learns that dreams come true, unfortunately for her, the price that it costs is some embarrassment. ShizNat. Rated mature for language, and some parts of the story. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.


Absolutely annoying, it was, the sound that was playing off in the background. It was like some sort of bell, or even buzzard, as it echoed within her mind, distracting her from a wonderful dream. Her subconscious had decided to be nice to her, for once, allowing her to have a beautiful dream about her special someone.

She was feeling soft hands caressing her flesh with a feather-light touch, yet the touch hardened when it came to the most sensitive spots of her body. Fingers tweaked, and palms rubbed, while a moist hot tongue ran down the length of her body. Such amazing skill, she thought, as a moan escaped her mouth, as the love of her life continued to address her body with gentle loving.

The sound of something being pounded reached her ears, just about the same time as a tongue decided to place a mind-blowing kiss upon the most sensitive part of her body. Deciding it best, to ignore the disturbance, the girl released a soft snicker, which was quickly replaced by a moan as the tongue penetrated inside her. Pressure was gradually being built up inside, she felt it, and was close to succumbing to it; to releasing it.

Another moan escaped her lips, as the dream continued to keep it's clutches around her, her hands clenching at the bed-sheets, while her back arched. The sense of someone looming over top of her, watching her, was almost enough to send her over the edge, along with the feeling of someone grabbing hold of her shoulders. The feeling of being shook, suddenly annoyed her, and began to erase the vision of the dream from her mind, replacing it with the degrading sound of a voice that she hated so much.

"Kuga! WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU LESBIAN!" Nao shouted loudly, while laughter filled up around the short haired red-head. "Don't you dare touch me either, pervert!"

Natsuki's eyes snapped open, face going pale as she took in the sight of Nao just above her, shaking the hell out of her, and trying to get the blue-haired girl to wake up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Her normally deep voice had raised to a high pitched, as laughter echoed about Natsuki's living room.

"Stupid mutt, did you forget the Hime Sentai meeting?" Nao said, stepping away from the now awaken blunette.

Natsuki's eyes shifted about the room, taking in the appearances of the other people within her home. Her face turning stark red as she realized that Shizuru, Mai, Mikoto, Reito, Midori, Haruka, and Yukino was present in the room with her.

Gulping down whatever was in her mouth, Natsuki, shifted lower into the couch, covering her face up with her blanket.

"No sense hiding, we saw almost all of it!" Mai laughed, as Reito snickered behind his hand.

Yukino, and Haruka had complete blushes on their faces. While Haruka just gaped at the lump on the couch, Yukino hid her expression behind her hand.

"Was it the Negi again?" Mikoto asked innocently, her childish mind replaying the events of when Natsuki was sick.

Loud laughter was issued upon the mention of the negi, while a low growl was heard coming from the lump on the couch.

"Ara... I do believe Natsuki wishes." Shizuru giggled. "Perhaps I shall demonstrate it for her, later when me and Natsuki are alone..."

"SH-SHIZURU!" Natsuki cried loudly, glaring out from beneath the brown-haired woman. "Stop that!"

"My Natsuki doesn't wish for me to help her?" Shizuru pouted, in a dejected tone. "She does not wish to see me? My Natsuki doesn't love me."

"Nani?" Natsuki cried, staring at Shizuru who had developed unshed tears within her crimson gaze, and who was sniffling sadly towards the puppy on the couch. "What! No... I do!"

Hating to see Shizuru cry, Natsuki didn't think before the words exited her mouth, her mind was wrapped around appeasing the now crying Shizuru, but when her eyes caught hold of the grin the brunette now displayed, all Natsuki could do was groan rather loudly. "Sh-Shizuru!!"

"Ara, I will do my best to please my Natsuki," Shizuru giggled again. "I will need the thickest negi, once more!"

"I'm getting out of this lesbian infected shack," Nao muttered turning and leaving. "Before I get infected, meet you there Kuga, and don't think you can escape karaoke tonight!"

"Er... yeah! Right behind you, Nao-chan." Mai said moving to catch up with the young red-head, eager to get closer to her secret obsession: karaoke.

"Mai!" Reito, and Mikoto said at once, and then glared at one another.

"Wait for me!" called Reito, as he ran to catch up.

"Mai! I'm hungry!" The cat girl cried as he followed her brother in pursuit of Mai.

"We'll see you dare, bubuzuke woman!" Haruka finally found her voice.

"It's "there", Haruka-chan." Yukino said softly.

"That's what I said!" The blonde barked, as she marched out of Natsuki's apartment with Yukino in tow.

Midori could only snicker, with a mug of beer within her hand. A whistle was then issued forth, before she saluted Natsuki with a drink from her mug, while then turning to stagger out of ot the door, "Waisht for mes!"

Biting her lower lip, Natsuki glanced about her almost empty apartment. Her face was still red, as she tried to forget all that had happened, since she was rudely awaken from a most exciting, and delicious dream. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, replaying part of her dream within her mind.

This had caused Shizuru to grin, noticing the look on Natsuki's face. It was adorable, so cute, and absolutely strange. It was a wistful expression, mixed with the appearance of lust. 'Hmming' to herself softly, Shizuru continued to watch the girl on the couch. Her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Ara, I wonder who it was Natsuki was dreaming about.." Shizuru commented, having a feeling she knew who it was.

"Nani?" Natsuki gulped, nervously, and began to pull on the long blue strands of her hair. "J-just forget about it!"

Shizuru grinned, asking, "Was it Takeda-san?"

"I said forget about it!" Natsuki cried out angrily, sending the "Kuga-death-glare" towards an unaffected Shizuru.

The brunette's face turned sad at once, as she forced tears to gather within her eyes. "My Natsuki loves Takeda?"

"What!" Natsuki's voice had taken a disgusted tone. "NO! I do NOT!"

"If my Natsuki didn't mind, then she would tell me who she was dreaming about..." Shizuru said in a sniffling tone.

"I..." Natsuki stared at Shizuru in disbelief. "It's not important!"

"My Natsuki doesn't love me then," Shizuru cried to herself. "She can't prove it, by telling me."

"It was YOU!" yelled Natsuki in an exasperated voice, and immediately flushing as soon as the words left her mouth. "I-I...er..."

Shizuru grinned wickedly, watching Natsuki's flesh turn to the color of a tomato. A cute sight, which made the brunette pounce onto the grumpy lump on the couch, carefully pinning down the blue-haired girl.

"Ara, Natsuki should tell me more of this dream," Shizuru said locking her crimson eyes with those of emerald. "She obviously was enjoying it, and I want so much to please my Natsuki."

Gulping Natsuki stared up at the older girl on top of her, knowing that there was no way out of her predicament. Her words were a mere whisper, as she stuttered the name of the woman whom she loved the most, "Sh-Shizuru..."

--------------------------

Meanwhile, at the Karaoke shop, the rest of the Hime-Sentai were gathered onto the couches, watching the roulette board spin. Nao, who was glowering about herself, finally growled.

"That fucking lesbian got out of it again!" As soon as the words came from her lips, the board lit up with her name, and a semi-drunk Midori had latched onto her arm, dragging the young girl towards the dressing area.

All throughout Fuuka, the words of: "NATSUKI! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" could be heard, except for two specific individuals.


End file.
